Strangers To Lovers (NaLu Fanfiction)
by Fairytaillover092304
Summary: Lucy attends Fairy Tail Music Academy. She is the student council president, and scouts potential students. What happens, when she comes across a strange, salmon-haired boy with nothing but a guitar and clothes on his back? Follow along with Lucy's story, and discover some disturbing truths. Rated T for language and violence. Updated when this lazy potato feels like it. (15th)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey everyone! So I thought that maybe you would like this modern day AU of the Fairytail ship NaLu! It is a random but interesting idea I had. Hope you enjoy chapter 1 of 20! Yeah! I decided it will be 20 chapters. If I extend it then that's great, otherwise enjoy!**

-Prologue-

~Unknown PoV~

I looked around the alley to see if anyone was nearby, used to being jumped constantly by robbers and other homeless criminals. I sighed in relief, spotting no one, and jogged to the end of the alley, tugging along a large, scratched up, wooden case. I sat in the corner, between a large, chain-link fence and a stone gray building. I carefully and delicately opened the case, my calloused fingers tracing the wood grain as I smiled and took out my guitar. I began tuning and testing it, not wanting anyone who walks by to hear out of tune playing, unaware of another person around the corner, listening and watching. I closed my eyes, my favorite song coming to mind as I opened my mouth and sang the lyrics:

 _Do you ever feel like breaking down?_

 _Do you ever feel out of place?_

 _Like somehow you just don't belong_

 _And no one understands you_

 _Do you ever want to run away?_

 _Do you lock yourself in your room?_

 _With the radio on turned up so loud_

 _That no one hears you screaming-_

I thought I heard a sweet, melodic voice singing along, matching pitch and everything, but I dismissed it. So I continued singing.

 _No you don't know what its like_

 _When nothing feels alright_

 _You don't know what its like to be like me_

 _To be hurt, to feel lost_

 _To be left out in the dark_

 _To be kicked when you're down_

 _To feel like you've been pushed around_

Okay, seriously...Is someone singing along? I can't tell... maybe I should stop?

 _To be on the edge of breaking down_

 _And no one there to save you_

 _No you don't know what its like_

 _Welcome to my life_

 _Do you want to be somebody else?_

 _Are you sick of feeling so left out?_

 _Are you desperate to find something more_

 _Before your life is over_

 _Are you stuck inside a world you hate?_

 _Are you sick of everyone around?_

 _With the big fake smiles and stupid lies_

 _But deep inside you're bleeding_

 _No you don't know what its like_

 _When nothing feels alright_

 _You don't know what its like to be like me_

 _To be hurt_

 _To feel lost_

 _To be left out in the dark_

 _To be kicked when you're down_

 _To feel like you've been pushed around_

 _To be on the edge of breaking down_

 _And no one there to save you_

 _No you don't know what its like_

 _Welcome to my life_

 _No one ever lied straight to your face_

 _And no one ever stabbed you in the back_

 _You might think I'm happy_

 _But I'm not gonna be okay_

 _Everybody always gave you what you wanted_

 _You never had to work it was always there_

 _You don't know what its like_

 _What its like_

 _To be hurt_

 _To feel lost_

 _To be left out in the dark_

 _To be kicked when you're down_

 _To feel like you've been pushed around_

 _To be on the edge of breaking down_

 _And no one there to save you_

 _No you don't know what its like_

 _What its like_

 _To be hurt_

 _To feel lost_

 _To be left out in the dark_

 _To be kicked when you're down_

 _To feel like you've been pushed around_

 _To be on the edge of breaking down_

 _And no one's there to save you_

 _No you don't know what its like_

 _Welcome to my life_

 _Welcome to my life_

 _Welcome to my life_

When I finished singing the song, I heard a small, feminine squeak and watched as a flash of golden blonde hair whisked in and out of sight. Then they were gone. I scratched my head. That's weird...did she hear me playing? Craaaap... I packed up my guitar and hid it. I knew there would be others coming to try and steal it. And I did NOT trust that blonde girl that just ran off. I slowly began closing my eyes and was almost asleep when I heard small footsteps approaching me. I kept my eyes shut, knowing how important it was for me to be still in case there was someone stronger than me trying to loot me. I peeked my eye open to see big, chocolate-brown eyes staring at me. I jumped back and she did too. She scrambled away and sighed when she realized I wasn't going to freak out at her. She reached into her pocket and fished out a wad of something. I couldn't tell what it was in this dark alley, but she tossed it towards my guitar case and smiled. "I'm Lucy! Your playing was great! Your voice too!" Then she ran off. What the hell? She just tossed a wad of...I crawled over to the wad of...paper? I examined it and uncrumpled the thin paper. Only to find...Oh. My. God...SHE GAVE ME 100 DOLLARS?! I stared at that 100 dollar bill for practically an hour.

~Lucy's PoV~

I hid around the corner to see if the guy I just gave a hundred dollars to was going to pick up what I threw to his poorly hidden guitar case. He seems nice. Unlike the others I've run into...maybe Master Makarov will want me to tell him about this guy... I better go find out. I ran towards a dark alley. This alley was practically always empty. It led to a tavern with about three stories, in a forest surprisingly. I walked through and went directly to the bar tender. "Mira, can I speak with Master? Is he in?" She nodded and gestures towards a heavy set of double doors, smiling the entire time. I smiled and walked to the doors, taking a breath before grinning. I knocked. "Enter." Came a muffled voice from the other side. "I found someone you may be interested in. Of course, you will have to see him for yourself. But I think he has...potential..." The small old man nodded. "Thank you for telling me, Lucy. Where did you last see him and what is his appearance?" I smiled. "He had salmon pink hair. A guitar case...Oh! And he had this weird white, scaly, scarf. He was in the alley next to Triangle XXX Store. I think he's camping out there. May be a runaway...or an orphan. I left him some cash. I want to see what kind of heart he has." Makarov nodded and smiled at me. "Smart thinking Lucy. Go find him. See how he reacted to the money you left." I nodded and walked away. I headed back towards the alley I found the scarf dude at. "Hmm...where is he?" Suddenly I was tackled.

 **A/N: This is all I could write for this update! I'll try to update every other Wednesday for this story. Each chapter is only going to be around 1,000 to 1,500 words. Unless I feel like writing out a lot for some reason. Enjoy this story!**


	2. Chapter 2

I waited quietly for the blonde to come back, unsure if she was really going to leave her money there. Waiting there for about twenty minutes, I tried to keep still. I was staring at the little slip of green paper for a while when I heard feet gently tapping as a stranger walked down the alley. They started looking around and I realized that it was the blonde girl from before...Luigi? Was that her name? Well, I didn't realize what I was doing and I jumped onto her. "Kyaaa!" She screeched. Her eyes were widened. I chuckled internally at her wide eyes. "I will kill whoever dared to attack me-" she cut herself off when she looked at me. "Oh, it's you. I was looking for you!" She said excitedly, not even bothering to sit up or try to get me off. "What did you do with the wad of paper I gave you? I meant to give you something different." She said, her face showed no sign of aggression or ill intent, so I got off of her and reached for my guitar case. "Here. I planned on returning it." The girl smiled. "That's sweet of you!" She stood up and offered her hand. I took it and stood up. "Hey, do you want to come with me?" She asked suddenly.

"What do you mean?" I asked, unsure and confused. _She wants me to go with her? As in run off with her? No...she wouldn't want me to... there has to be some sort of motive. S_ She suddenly giggled. "What do I mean? As in come live with me!" I stared at her with my mouth wide open. "Are you serious?!" She nodded, clasping her hands together. "I have a few other people at my house, but I've got room for more. Around three more..." she started mumbling about space in her home. "Uhhh...who else is at your house?" I ask, simply wanting to stall her so I had time to think. "I have Erza Scarlet, Levy McGarden, Gajeel Redfox, Jellal Fernandez, Gray Fullbuster, and Juvia Lockser. Why?" She asked. "I know a few of them." I mumbled. She somehow heard me and smiled.

"Then come on! They'll be glad to see you!" She grabbed my hand and my guitar case, rushing me towards her car, which was a few blocks away. "Have you ever ridden in a car before?" She asked. "No. I'm an orphan, I don't have the money." The girl smiled again. "Do you remember my name?" She asked. "Is it...Luigi?" I asked. I could see a vein pop out of her forehead, but as quickly as it appeared, it disappeared. "It's Lucy." She said with a strained voice. "Oh! Lucy! I'll remember that." I smile. _I just smiled. For the first time in almost ten years... Crazy...wait, what the hell am I doing?! I don't even know this chick!_ The rest of the ride home, she described her everyday life and the people I was going to be living with. "I put two people in a room so I can fit any newcomers into their own room. After they've gotten use to the place, I'll room them with someone. So for a little while, you will have your own room. I'll end up moving you in with one of the boys eventually. I nodded, taking in the information and storing it. I probably wouldn't remember any of it though.

 ** _-After Reaching the House-_**

Lucy pulled up beside a large mansion and began to back her car into the driveway. "That's your house?!" I gaped. "Yes. My father gave it to me. So I take in the homeless." She said casually. "I feel lonely without other people, so inviting the homeless into my home helps keep me company." She said, her eyes darkening a little and then brightening again. "Let's go inside! The others will be thrilled to meet you." She parked the car and turned it off. Grabbing her purse, she hopped out of the car and rushed to my side before I could open the door. She opened it for me and led me inside. After she announced that she was home, three people came up. "Hi Lu-Chan! Glad you're back!" She smiled. "How was class, Levy? I hope you are working hard." The bluenette called Levy nodded, smiling brightly. "Oi! Shrimp! Come back!" Shouted a voice that was further away. "Later, Gajeel!" She shouted back. Then a red haired woman began to speak. "Lucy-Senpai. I'm glad you made it back. Where were you?" I looked at Lucy. "I just went to inform master of a new recruit." Lucy smiled. _New recruit? Does she mean me?_ Then another bluenette spoke up. "Who is that behind you, Lucy-sama?"

Lucy glanced at me, her eyes looked joyful. "That's...what's your name?" She asked, scratching the back of her head. "Lucy-Senpai! You brought someone here without knowing their name?!" Erza asked, her face morphed into disbelief and shock. "Hehe..." Lucy blushed and looked to me. "What was your name, again?" I smirked. "It's Natsu." I looked at the girl who asked my name. "My name is Natsu Dragneel." Lucy smiled. "This is Natsu Dragneel, Juvia." Levy sighed. "Let's go inside. Gajeel and the others should meet you too." Levy and Juvia turned, but Erza stood still and peered at me. "I thought I recognized that pink hair! How are you Natsu-San?" Erza asked, smiling. "That's right! We were at the orphanage together, huh? No one could forget that terrifying- I mean! That beautiful hair!" Erza nodded and I smiled nervously. "I'm good. Seems you've been living well." I gestured at the mansion as Lucy started to lead us inside. "All thanks to Lucy. She's such a kind girl. I was surprised when she asked me to live with her. She just listened to me sing and offered her home immediately." Erza chuckled. I nodded. "Pretty much same here." Erza smiled. "I'm sure you missed Gray and Gajeel."

We approached the living room and immediately, Gray was on his feet, recognizing my hair and preparing for a reunion fight. When Gray saw Erza, however, he backed down and waited for Lucy to introduce me. "Guys~! We have a new roommate! This is Natsu Dragneel! He'll be staying with us starting today, so be polite. If anymore fights break out, I'm charging you for the damage." She said the last part a bit grumpily. "It's nice to see you again, Flame for brains. How was street life?" I rolled my eyes, wanting to heed Lucy's warning. "It can't beat this, but I managed." Gray scoffed, wanting a fight. "How have you been, Gajeel?" I asked, wanting to reacquaint myself. "It's been so-so. Living here is great though." I chuckled. "How long have you guys been here?" I directed the question at everyone. "I've been here about four years now." Levy said, happy to be the one who lived there the longest, and smiling at the memory of coming here. "I have been here around two years." Erza stated proudly. "Seven months." Gajeel said. "One year." Gray mumbled loudly. "Juvia has been at Lucy-Sama's for one year and one month." Juvia smiled. Someone, with blue hair and a red tattoo on his face, walked into the kitchen, which was connected to the living room. "I've been here the same amount of time as Erza."

I nodded. "Lucy, how long have you had this house?" I asked. "About seven years. Why?" I stared at her. "How old are you know?" Lucy pressed her fingers together shyly. "Um...I'm 15..." I let my jaw drop. "You mean to tell me, that you have had this mansion for seven years. Your dad let you live alone at 8 years old?! Why?!" I asked, shocked at her father's disregard for his daughter. "I was in his way. So he moved me. I had maids to help me, but I was lonely. I ended up graduating middle school early cause I had nothing better to do than study, and I am currently a sophomore." I stared at the strange, mysterious girl in front of me. "Why did you agree?" I asked her. "I wanted to get away from him. He didn't pay any attention to me since my mother died. I was lonely since age four. Then I decided to invite homeless people with talents into my home." Lucy stated. Erza jumped in. "She takes you home, and then after helping to train your voice a bit, she helps you get into FTMA."

I tilted my head. "What in the ever-living hell is FTMA?" I was confused, and even more so when everyone started to flip out on me. "How have you never heard of FTMA?!" Levy squealed. The blue haired guy from the kitchen interrupted. "Fairy Tail Music Academy. The most prestigious school in Magnolia. You've never heard of it?" He cocked an eyebrow curiously. "Noo...Why? Should I have heard of it?" I watched as Lucy face-palmed and Gajeel shook his head. "What?!" I growled. "Juvia will explain it." The bluenette smiled. "Fairy Tail Music Academy is a prestigious high school for the musically gifted. People like Lucy," she pauses and gestures, while Lucy rubs her neck sheepishly. _Cute...wait what?_ I nodded, pushing that thought to the back of my mind. "are rare to find. She became the Student Council President almost immediately. After she joined, she asked the Master, which is what we call our principal due to him being more of a master of a guild than a principal, to let her scout talented orphans and help them into the school." Juvia said, while she looked almost teary-eyed at the mention of Lucy's good deeds. I furrowed my brows. "Does this mean you're going to help me into FTMA?" I asked Lucy, who nodded. "I was gonna wait to tell you though..." Juvia interrupted. "ANYway, the school helps people who specialize in certain fields to be experts at their craft. They also help people like Gray-sama, who doesn't know what he wants to pursue, to find a proper career in music."

 _ **-A** **few moments later-**_

After they finished describing FTMA to me, I was led to my room. Lucy provided me a change of clothes and a few toiletries. She told me to take a shower, which I agreed to, having not bathed in weeks. After getting out of my shower, Lucy took me to the mall. Since I had never been there, I was practically gawking at everything we walked by. I think Lucy had trouble not leaving me behind... Well, when we got to the clothing store, Lucy talked with the cashier, who looked a little tipsy, and the next thing I knew, I was in a dressing room being fussed over as girls tried to measure my body. Eventually, they left me to myself so I could try on some of the clothes they chose.

"They all fit." I said as I walked out of the dressing room, the clothes in my hand. Lucy asked the cashier, whose name was Cana, to ring them up. Cana gave us a discount and then sent us off, not before she whispered something to Lucy, which made her blush immediately. Wondering what Cana said, Lucy led me to another store. She bought me some shoes, and then led me to another store. _So many freaking stores... I'm hungry..._ Lucy bought some sort of uniform and then she walked to a completely different part of the mall. "Where are we?" I asked, feeling like we were in a completely different world. "This is the Food Court. I wanted to grab us a bite to eat before we went back." She walked towards a place called Arby's and ordered her food. She looked to me, and I ordered a bit of food. When we finished, she gaped at me. "You ordered eight entire meals?! What the hell?!" She threw her hands up and sat down, waiting for our order. "I'm hungry..." I complained. She rolled her eyes at me and went to grab our food. _I guess this isn't too bad. I just need to be careful._

 **A/N: I know I left this off stupidly, but at least it isn't a big cliffhanger. I'm not sure how many people like this story, but I want to try. Anyways, hope you enjoyed chapter two. I was feeling a bit lazy, so there may be a bit of random things in here, but I didn't care. Make sure to tell me what you think. And if you have any suggestions on how I can improve. I'll be making most of this story in Natsu's PoV, but I will sprinkle in some Lucy Pov. Anyways, thanks for reading and hope you have a good day/night/afternoon/morning!**


	3. Update on Updates

Hi everyone! It's been a hot minute since I've really updated. So just so everyone knows, I currently have around five ongoing stories. I'll be putting a few on haitus until I finally finish rewriting Abandoned. I'm working on chapter three. Most of the chapters that haven't been edited are being thrown away. I want to progress this story more. Anyways the following stories are on haitus for the time being:

 ** _Colorful Love_**

 ** _Strangers to Lovers_**

 ** _and_**

 ** _Magical Song_**

I decided to continue colorful love, and I've decided to put these three on haitus. Abandoned is naturally going to be updated as I recreate the story. I also plan on posting each of my stories on Wattpad. My username is the same there. FairyTailLover092304. If you want to see them there, it will take a bit longer to update, but they will be accessible. Hope everyone understands! This update is going out to each of my stories, so everyone will see them. This also helps promote my other stories so...yeah...XD. Anyways, thanks for being patient and sticking with my story! Hopefully I will bring each of the stories back. I plan to try finishing at least eight chapters of Abandoned before I release one of the stories from haitus. The order I will release them is going to be a secret, but if you want to know, I'll post an update on each story telling whether or not they have been released or not. My WoF series is going to contuinue as well. That's all for now, bye!


End file.
